talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Bular
Bular the Vicious was the son of Gunmar, and the quaternary antagonist in Trollhunters. Also, the main antagonist of the first half of Season 1 in Trollhunters. Official Description "Impulsive and explosive, Bular is the last of his tribe, hiding in the shadows of the human world. His warlord father Gunmar (and the rest of the Gumm-Gumm Army) have been imprisoned within the Darklands for centuries. It kills Bular that he must take orders from Strickler, a lowly, second-class Changeling. He wants nothing more than to destroy the Trollhunter and free Gunmar and his army, proving his worth to his estranged father." History Hunting the Amulet Bular first appears in Becoming, Part 1 when he duels Kanjigar at sunrise under a bridge in Arcadia. Although he manages to disarm the veteran Trollhunter and wound him by forcing him into the sun's rays, his plans to acquire the amulet are thwarted when Kanjigar sacrifices himself and leaves the amulet in sunlight where it cannot be reached. Encountering Jim Following Jim Lake's successful audition for the part of Romeo, Bular ambushes Jim and Toby on the streets of Arcadia Oaks. The Gumm-Gumm attempts to smash the pair and hurls a truck at them, but they evade him on their bicycles by squeezing behind a store where he cannot fit. Bular then attacks the two after they meet up with Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!, chasing the foursome back to the canal where Kanjigar fell. Unfortunately for the son of Gunmar, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! managed to secret the duo into Hearthstone Trollmarket, where he could not follow. After his failure to retrieve the amulet, Bular was sharply rebuked by Stricklander, who had come to Jim's house. Building the Killahead Bridge Following the escape of Jim with the Amulet, Bular and Strickler changed tactics and began building the Killahead Bridge so that it would be ready when the Amulet was acquired. Bular was annoyed with the slow pace of the work and suspicious of Strickler's plan to build it in a human museum, but praised the bridge as the dawn of "The Age of Gunmar." As more pieces arrived, Bular secured the construction site, chasing down and presumably eating a hapless security guard. The battle for the Killahead Bridge and Death When all the bridge pieces are assembled and the bridge reconstructed, the only missing element for Gunmar's return was the Trollhunter and the Amulet of Daylight. After getting Jim to go to them, a battle between the troll hunters and followers of Gunmar is unleashed. Bular fights Draal and AAARRRGGHH!!! until Strickler manages to open the bridge. After Draal sacrificed his arm to destroy the bridge, Bular confronts Jim in their final battle. In the end, Bular is stabbed by Jim with the Sword of Daylight, and then falls off the bridge and turns mostly to stone, but then he jumps back on the bridge and is punched and shattered to pieces by AAARRRGGHH!!! before he could crush Toby. "Return" in an Alternate Reality Bular makes a brief return in the episode "Unbecoming", in which Jim is given a second chance to live his life without ever having found the amulet. In this universe, he ends up winning the battle and freeing his father. Appearance Bular is a large Gumm-Gumm Troll with black skin, yellow and orange eyes, and a set of horns which curl around his face. He wears a kilt with a wide belt, decorated with skulls, and two belts across his chest, which hold his swords. He also has a leather wrap on his right arm, and what appears to be hair on the back of his head. Personality Bular is monstrously arrogant and cruel to friend and foe alike. He is quick to anger and quick to act and enjoys lording himself over his subordinates. Like many trolls, Bular is dismissive of changelings, seeing them as fodder or cheap labor to further his plans. Bular is devoted to his father Gunmar and will stop at nothing to bring him back to the surface world. In many ways, Bular can be considered an evil version of Draal; both are arrogant, dismissive of those that they consider weaker than themselves, and rash. They both also wish to live up to their fathers' expectations of them. However, unlike Draal, Bular never learns humility and the value of true friendship, which leads to him dying alone against the might of Jim and his friends. Abilities Enhanced Strength and Durability Bular is much stronger than a human and even the average troll. He is able to easily toss a truck aside and burst through a sewer cover. Bular's thick skin makes him resistant to most blows, although like all trolls he cannot withstand sunlight or the Sword of Daylight. Enhanced Speed Despite his bulky build, Bular is able to move much faster than an ordinary human on foot. He also possesses enhanced reflexes, which aid him in swordsmanship Swordsmanship Bular is an excellent swordsman, capable of taking on a fully fledged Trollhunter in Kanjigar and defeating and disarming him. Bular specializes in ambushing his prey and using powerful strikes and crushing grips to overwhelm them. He is equally proficient with one or both of his twin swords Equipment Twin Swords Bular's twin swords are his weapons of choice, which he uses to defeat Kanjigar and later fight Jim on multiple occasions. Bular also uses his weapons to intimidate and threaten, as seen when he menaces Strickler for arguing with him and when he attempts to coerce Jim into giving up the amulet. Bular's weapons are stowed in sheaths on his back when not in use, and it is assumed that they were destroyed when he was killed by Jim and AAARRRGGHH!!! Gallery The gallery page for Bular can be viewed here. Trivia * In an interview, voice actor Ron Perlman described Bular as "being pissed off all the time." Ron Perlman Roundtable | NYCC 2016 * Bular's merchandise is branded as "Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia" even though that's the name of Parts Two and Three and he was killed in Part I. This seems to be some renaming of the series since all existing merchandise is from Part I and nothing has been announced for new characters of Part II. * Bular's arm turns to stone in the first episode, leaving him with that handicap for the duration of his future appearances set in the present main reality. This is most likely a homage to Ron Pearlman's previous role as the character Hellboy, who also had a stone arm. Referenses Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Deceased Category:Gumm-Gumms